Darkness
by Goddess of the Nightly Moon
Summary: Kagome a vampire as well as her twin Kikyo born in a the 1700's taken in by two clans on there eighteenth moon now fight to win a war and the hearts of the the ones who created them...
1. Kagome's Mind

(Hey every one out there I don't own anything so don't sue and if I wrote it I'll tell you so yeah)

Chapter1

_Wind's change and so do the clouds_

_night fall's and they come out _

_there God's and Goddess in there_

_own right darkness surrounds there aura and _

_and you know there not alive_

_creature's of the night fear them love them_

_and no that you will be one_

_(hey I own this I wrote it mine)_

Kagome walked down the street looking around her surrounding's trying to find some thing out of place. She wore what she and her kind wore tight black shirt, black baggy pant's and a black trench coat. Her black choker held a small silver rose on it telling the other kind that she belonged to the silver clan. As she walked on she felt the aura of her twin sister Kikyo she was walking down the opposite side of the street wearing the same thing as Kagome but the choker pendent was not a silver rose but a black sword.

Kagome her lashed out with her aura striking Kikyo a fatal blow if you were human but sense Kikyo was only a vampire much like Kagome but she was from a stronger clan. See on there eighteenth moon Kagome and Kikyo were out in a field picking flowers for there mothers grave when two very handsome gentleman asked where was the local store that's when every thing turned dark for them.

Kagome taken by the silvers and Kikyo was taken by the swords now they fight over territory all relations lost.

**so what do you think its only a preview of the story if I get reviews then I'll add the chapters**

**so that's what I do like the poem yeah ok **

**kagome: what's up **

**naraku: kagome you look wonderful**

**kagome: shut up I'm already your's **

**naraku: I know hey review or I'll hunt you down Kagome: no he won't **


	2. Kikyo's Mind

Chapter 2 kikyo side

(Don't own not a thing and I'll tell you anything I do own)

**Kagome: yeah one review thank you so much**

**Naraku: what only one that sucks(pouts in corner)**

**Sessohmaru: be grateful you spoiled child of Satan**

**Me: what is going on here sess be nice to him**

**Sessohmaru: I don't wanna**

**Kagome: big baby**

**Me: you said it so kagome what's up with you and him**

**Kagome: same stuff and why is kikyo in this **

**Naraku: yeah that dead women should stay well dead(sorry kikyo fans I like her sometimes but not in this one)**

**Sessohmaru: yeah ok back to the story please so they can get to me and...( I cover his mouth)**

**Me: shut up and here we go it will be sort so sooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyy**

As Kikyo fought to stay up after that mind blow looking around to see the person who dare strike her. Looking around she spotted Kagome her twin sister the killer of night and the most hated women vampire in the four clan's. Kikyo belong to sword and Kagome silver and that is one reason they hated each other.

Remembering the day clear as yesterday she and kagome were eighteen there birthday was that day as well they were picking flowers for there mothers grave when two men showed up asking for a store and that's when it happened. Snapping back to reality Kikyo with drew from the fight fearing for her life she was a fighter but not as strong as Kagome.

"_What's the matter sister afraid to die to night"_Kagome taunted in Kikyo's head _"no sister I'm not remember we died the night you helped the two who turned use."_

**SO SORRY THAT IT'S SORT AND YEAH BUT I'M TIRED TO WRITE AND YEAH I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK TOO SO I SORRY PLEASE REVIEW PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**


	3. Enter Sango And inuyasha

( me no own anything)

Kagome stood there looking at the empty space were Kikyo once stood thinking about the night that she and Kikyo were killed. Shaking the memories from her mind she continued to walk passing random shops and such. Rounding the corner a girl with brown hair and honey eyes ran straight into the vampiress.

Already aggravated that Kikyo walk into her land now a human ran straight in to her knocking her down what luck she was having to day. "I'm so sorry miss but..." the women started to say. "That's alright I wasn't paying attention to were I was going" said Kagome with a fake smile on her lip's.

"Hey Sango come on we aren't going to hurt you" said a guy with silver hair and yellow eyes. Recognizing the person Kagome was more mad then ever before the girl. "Well what's this two of them what fun turning you to" the man said. "Inu-yasha you already turned my sister leave this girl be and get out of my lands" said a calm Kagome.

"What Kagome is that you what do you mean your lands you not a..." Inu-yasha started to say then disappeared. "Filthy slime Sango was it why is he after you" "well miss I was inu-yasha's friend till he tried to bite me" Sango said.

"Well if he wants you then he has to cross the line of my land to get you" Kagome said looking at Sango. "Why miss" "because Sango you are under my protection and if you want you could be immortal to" Kagome smiled at Sango's hopeful expression.

**what's up people thank you my reviewers I'll update again soon and also up date my other story I know that these are short but I have school and then I got to study my drivers ed book so when I get free time I'll update **


	4. What! Sango

(I don't own anything sad I know)

"You mean this but what about them" said Sango with a hopeful but fearful face staring at the vampire before her. "Sango my dear I'm a member of the strongest vampire world Silver's and you could be one or have a blood bond with me".

"What's a blood bond" asked Sango "my dear a blood bond is when a vampire ties its blood to a human, and the human gains life of immortals and bares its throat for the vampire who blood bonded them." said Kagome.

"Well that doesn't seem to bad but will it hurt me" Sango said looking round at the people. "No Sango it will not come in the ally and we will start" Kagome said walking in the ally the shadows dark and gloomy.

Sango walked right behind Kagome looking at the back of her trench coat deep in thought not noticing that Kagome stopped she ran straight in to her back.

"Sorry about that"Sango said rubbing her noise "not a problem tell's begin" Kagome stated. Pulling Sango in to a hug she carefully pulling back her head to exposed her slender neck, eyeing the point where she would bite to get a taste of blood.

Dipping her head to the point bitting slowly Sango inhaled at the sensation of teeth in her neck but smirked a dark smirk.

Pulling back and shoving Sango in to a wall Kagome bared her fangs at the women in front of her. "What Kagome surprised" Sango teased "you WITCH you tricked me in to believing that you were human."

**what's up people thanks for your reviews I know your mad at me for writing short stories but man this writing is hard when you have writers block anyways I want at least 5 more reviews plz and thank you DANKE**


End file.
